


Pond Watch

by TimeandSpaceNovelist



Series: Domestic Bliss [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Foreshadowing, Friendship, Fun, Gen, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeandSpaceNovelist/pseuds/TimeandSpaceNovelist
Summary: After Rory is called to work unexpectedly, the Doctor takes his place to watch over Amy and make sure the shopping trip stays within the budget.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Amy Pond, Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond
Series: Domestic Bliss [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152947
Kudos: 7





	Pond Watch

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place within Series 7A and it's directly before a specific story, the identity of which becomes very clear towards the end.

"You really don't have to do this Doctor. I'm quite fine by myself here." Amy said as she stood outside the boutique store looking at the Doctor. Normally, Amy would check out the boutique by herself and come out most times with an obscene amount of clothes but this time, she was being monitored.

"No! Absolutely not. Rory gave me strict instructions to make sure you do not spend too much money at this store." The Doctor said, hands folded and mouth pursed. Rory had intended to be the one to come with her to the clothing store but he was called into work at the last second, so he enlisted the help of the Timelord. To be fair , it was his fault they were here. Five adventures straight, five outfits ruined. She needed new clothes and the compromise was she could get them at her favorite store but she needed someone to keep her in check.

"Fine....but, you will stick to my side at all times and don't wander off. Should be simple enough for you right? You've told me to do that only 1000 bloody times over the years." Amy warned the Doctor. This was one of her happy places, where she could be herself and not have to bargain with Rory or sometimes pretend to be someone else entirely when travelling with the Doctor. So she really, really didn't want to get this experience ruined by the latter, as much as she loved her best friend.

"Scout's honor. You have my word." the Doctor said with his hand doing a scout's salute.

"When were you ever even a scout?" Amy questioned, not quite believing the Timelord's vow.

"Ok....I wasn't quite a scout but I was a counsellor back in the 70s, during my scarf days. Had to watch over the Brigadier's daughter and her troop..." the Doctor responded as the realization hit him.

"Oh my God, you were a counsellor for Kate weren't you?!" Amy almost shouted as she got the realization at the same time as the Doctor.

"Yeahhh, I may have been it seems. Let's just hope she doesn't remember that....." the Doctor said as he and Amy entered the boutique, maybe deciding or hoping that Kate wouldn't remember that experience. He hadn't been the best counsellor.

* * *

The Doctor intently followed Amy like a bodyguard in the store but kept a respectable distance like she wished and sometimes took a look at some of the clothes on offer. He wasn't new to buying women's clothing. He remembered being given a picture of an outfit from a specific store from Rose and being instructed to buy it, a reward for saving him on one of their trips. He was also quite the fashionable guy in his eighth incarnation, having been asked by many of his companions for fashion advice and in his mind delivering on it. Now he found himself sitting down by a changing booth waiting for Amy to come out, his best friend trying on her fifth outfit now

"What do you think?" Amy flew out from behind the curtains and modelled the outfit for the Doctor, wanting his verdict once again.

"Amy, this is the fifth outfit you've shown me now. You've looked fetching in all of them. Can we not just pick something and....leave?" the Doctor asked, his patience wearing thin.

"At least give me a proper review of the outfit instead of one word answers." While she did appreciate that he at least tried to give some thoughts on it (unlike Rory who mostly would end up gawking at her, not that she minded that much), she wanted a bit more than what he was giving her.

The Doctor rose up with a moan and walked towards Amy, ready to accomplish this new mission that she had posed towards him. He took a long look at her and the outfit, even circling her to get a full gauge of the outfit. He went back to his seat and looked at her with a puzzling smile.

"Well? What do you think?"

"Well, I must say at first, the suspenders are brilliant," he said as he flicked his own, "the white top is also very lovely and I like that it's a short sleeve. Very helpful for fights, more arm room. The pants look very comfy and it's nice that stops at a certain point. Will help keep you legs from getting too hot. The colours contrast with your hair well and you look stunning in it."

Amy was shocked by his answer to say the least. She hadn't expected him to actually review it. This wasn't like him at all. She found herself also unintentionally blushing at his compliment. "Thanks." she said as she went up to him and hugged him.

"As much as I enjoy a good hug Pond, what have I done to deserve this one?" the Doctor questioned, in his mind having done a routine review for an outfit.

"You get it for just being the best best friend a girl can ask for. Thank you for giving me your opinion."

"I should review clothes more often then." the Doctor joked as Amy punched him in the shoulder in jest.

"Just because of you, this is the outfit I want and that I'm choosing. You're gonna get your wish soon Raggedy Man." Amy said as she went back into the stall to change into her original outfit.

"Lovely. Now when we leave, I think we should go check out this place I've been meaning to take you and Rory to. I've not been there in a long long time. It's called the Rings of Akhaten. You two will love it." the Doctor said excitedly telling Amy about his future plans for the Ponds.

"Ah ah ah, you promised to take us to New York remember? We've never been and I want to see it. So we'll drop this stuff off at home, pick up Rory and then New York and then this Rings of Akhaten place. Deal?"

"....Fine, deal. You're the boss." the Doctor said, acquiescing to her demands.

"And don't you forget it." Amy said as she walked back out, new outfit in hand with a smile on her face which the Doctor returned. The two then walked to the cashier, eager to get out and start and brand a new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They never did quite make it to the The Rings of Akhaten......


End file.
